


Иллюзионист

by WTF HP Dark Side 2021 (HPDarkSide)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Auror Harry Potter, Aurors, Azkaban, Death Eaters, Don't copy to another site, F/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPDarkSide/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Dark%20Side%202021
Summary: Не такого стажер Поттер ожидал на допросе.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Иллюзионист

**Author's Note:**

> По внутрикомандной заявке «Мне нужен такой фф со стажером Поттером при Азкабане т.т»  
> [](https://sun9-11.userapi.com/impf/3illIvomc8FrtL5T7v_JoBsTvM8MpffOXtTWhg/mLwo3JQTxHs.jpg?size=1920x1570&quality=96&proxy=1&sign=1c49c9872e511d1ae3e09fce68738579&type=album)

Азкабан был тихим, по крайней мере там, где сидели чистокровные. Замолкали ли они, когда кто-то приходил, или так было всегда, — Гарри не знал, но запомнил это. Поэтому ни на что особо не рассчитывал, когда шел на допрос Кассандра «Ксандра» Фоули. Как и его начальник, пославший Поттера в расчете на его знаменитую удачу. Фоули допрашивали уже много раз куда более опытные авроры. 

Гарри вошел в допросную — небольшую комнату с выложенными белой, похожей на кирпич, плиткой стенами и темно-серой полосой краски на метр от такого же серого пола. Металлический стол посередине, два стула. Ксандр чуть раскачивался на стуле, его отросшие темные волосы небрежно спадали на лоб. Он был лет на пять старше Гарри. Рукава его белой рубашки были закатаны до локтей. На левой руке вызывающе красовался черный череп метки. Согласно документам, у него также был младший брат Каллистус, но по нему ничего не было. В рассеянном дневном свете от несуществующего окна плясали пылинки, взметнувшиеся от сквозняка и движений полы черной мантии Гарри. Они оценивающе разглядывали друг друга как игроки в покер или ковбои на диком западе, как бы примеряясь к противнику перед выстрелом. Фоули достал темную сигарету из лежащей на столе пачки и сунул ее в рот. Чиркнул металлической зажигалкой и прикурил, поднеся скованные серебристыми путами руки к лицу. Откинулся на спинку стула, выдыхая дым и вновь разглядывая Гарри своими темными глазами. На мгновение Гарри показалось, что в его глазах промелькнули красные блики. 

— Зачем ты стал пожирателем? — спросил Гарри. С чего-то же надо было начинать.

Фоули улыбнулся краешком губ. По комнате поплыл крепкий запах табака.

— Ну, представь свою подружку-магловку Гермиону без волшебной палочки. Совершенно беззащитна. Нагая, как Афродита в морской пене на картине Боттичелли. С загадочной улыбкой Моны Лизы, — мягкий голос Фоули завораживал. — Ты никогда не видел ее раздетой? Ну да, ты ведь «просто друг». У нее бархатная кожа, по которой так приятно скользить пальцами. Уж я таких видел, поверь, — он улыбнулся краем губ и выпустил струю сигаретного дыма в потолок. — И небольшая, мягкая, округлая грудь с нежно-розовыми сосками. Ты видел розы в цветочном магазине на углу возле «Фортескью»? Вот такого цвета. — Гарри подумал, что никогда больше не сможет смотреть на светло-розовые цветы, выставленные на улице не вспоминая этот разговор. — Так и хочется прикоснуться губами. Но не торопись, лучше скажи ей, что от нее у тебя сносит крышу — девчонки любят, когда с ними разговаривают. — Гарри хотел бы его прервать, но Фоули словно гипнотизер погружал его в сладкую грезу, прервать которую было бы кощунством. — Посмотри на ее губы — приоткрытые, зовущие, а не эта всегда насмешливая, жесткая линия улыбки Всезнайки. Такие можно смять пальцем и горячо поцеловать — ей понравится контраст. Она подастся вперед, прильнет к тебе всем своим гибким телом и тогда можешь опустить руку и проскользнуть пальцами в ложбинку между ягодиц. Она вздрогнет от неожиданности, но ты ее не отпускай — целуй сильнее, подразни ее прикосновением пальцев, сомни мягкие ягодицы, прижми к себе крепко, чтобы ей воздуха не хватало. Как птице в клетке. Чтобы ты слышал стук ее сердца — громко. И после этого можешь подхватывать и целовать ее шею, спускаться вниз, сминать крепко, прикусывать — и зализывать укусы, она, должно быть, уже течет. Для тебя. Но ты не проверяй, лучше как хотел в начале, коснись губами нежно-розовых сосков, не торопясь, неспешно, сожми губами, проведи шершавым языком — она вскрикнет от такой грубости, но ты ее успокой. Будь с ней ласков, замедлись, проведи руками, нежно покружи подушечкой большого пальца по соску, снова его поцелуй. Вернись к губам, а рукам можешь дать волю. Коснись легко клитора средним пальцем, а потом еще и еще. Она ведь мокрая и горячая? Ты засовываешь палец, а сам уже представляешь, как в ней будет хорошо, да? У тебя ведь стоит. — Гарри покраснел. Фоули опустил взгляд будто через стол видя стояк в штанах Гарри. — Так о чем ты хотел поговорить, мой сладкий?

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку данная работа вызвала бурную дискуссию в чате со сложнейшей аналитикой и цитированием оригинальных англоязычных текстов Дж. Роулинг, похоже, тут требуется пояснение:  
> 1\. Боттичелли и Да Винчи работали до Статута 1689 г. и кто вам сказал, что у магглов висят оригиналы работ? А мистер Фоули и мистер Забини, много путешествовали.  
> 2\. Обычно Ксандр курит хороший табак в самокрутках, который покупает в Косом, и пользуется цилиндрической серебряной зажигалкой с выпуклым узором с растительным орнаментом, похожей на делюминатор Дамблдора. Но сейчас ему приходится довольствоваться тем, что передают ему авроры, и как и всякий чистокровный из высшего класса он не жалуется, о чем и говорит наблюдение Гарри в самом начале.


End file.
